El día después de mañana
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Aceptarás al amor de tu vida, o lo dejarás ir? Genzo x Lily.


**El día después de mañana.**

El día había llegado, y no había manera de evitarlo. Genzo Wakabayashi había pedido que ese momento no llegara nunca, pero no hay día que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla...

- ¿A dónde irás, Lily?.- preguntó Hermann Kaltz, con fingida inocencia.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces: Me marcho a Francia.- respondió Lily Del Valle, fingiendo fastidio.

- Francia es un sitio muy inespecífico.- replicó Kaltz.- Hay tantos lugares en donde te puedes ocultar...

- No me voy a ocultar de nadie.- Lily miró de reojo a Genzo.- Solo me voy porque... Bueno, pues porque tengo que irme y ya.

- Así con esas explicaciones, todo queda muy claro.- sonrió Kaltz, aplicando el sarcasmo a su última frase.

Lily había llegado de intercambio desde México, seis meses antes. Ella era médico y estaba especializándose en medicina deportiva, y se había ganado una beca para estudiar los últimos seis meses de la especialidad en Alemania, y el equipo Hamburgo era uno de los lugares en donde a ella le tocaba trabajar. Esos seis meses habían concluido ya, y era momento para que Lily decidiera marchar o irse. Quizás, lo más lógico era que ella regresara a su país natal, al otro lado del océano, pero había recibido una invitación para formar parte del cuerpo médico del equipo de esgrima francés, gracias a la intervención de su amiga, Elieth Shanks, una oferta que Lily no quiso dejar pasar. A nadie debería de importarle esta decisión, la chica era una extranjera que había llegado para cumplir con su trabajo en el tiempo reglamentario y marcharse al concluirlo, pero lo cierto era que, durante su estancia en Alemania, ella había dejado su corazón en prenda, y, a cambio, alguien le había entregado el suyo.

Genzo Wakabayashi no era de los hombres que pensaran en el amor como algo necesario. Gran parte de su vida la había dedicado al fútbol, y entre sus planes a futuro no estaba encontrar el amor, pero entonces Lily llegó a Alemania y cambió esa pretensión. Wakabayashi quizás lo hubiera dejado pasar, quizás habría ignorado el sentimiento que ella despertó en él, sino fuera porque parecía ser que Lily también se había enamorado. Podría decirse que la conexión entre ambos fue instantánea, aunque él tardó tanto en comenzar a hablarle a ella, que cualquiera pensaría que a los dos les resultaba indiferente la presencia del otro. Genzo, por indecisión, Lily, por timidez, cada uno tenía sus motivos para no conocerse, aunque el sentimiento de atracción terminó siendo más fuerte. Cualquiera que los conociera por separado, pensaría que sería imposible que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran llegar a entenderse, Genzo tan decidido y firme, Lily tan insegura y tímida, pero una vez que la gente los veía juntos, platicando de cosas varias y riendo como un par de niños, todos decían que sería imposible pensar en que algún día podrían llegar a separarse. Era como si ellos hubiesen nacido el uno para la otra, aunque cada uno fuese completamente diferente, aunque cada uno hubiese nacido en extremos diferentes del planeta.

Sin embargo, con todo y que la atracción era evidente, ninguno había dado el paso decisivo en su relación, la cual no iba más allá de miradas elocuentes y suspiros reprimidos, mezclados en animadas charlas cotidianas. Quizás Lily sabía lo que Genzo sentía por ella, y Genzo sabía que Lily se moría por él, pero ninguno había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, y ahora Lily estaba por marcharse. Un buen día ella llegó con la noticia de que le habrían ofrecido trabajo en Francia, ya que sus estudios en Alemania estaban por concluir. Genzo intentó sacarle por todos los medios su dirección, el sitio exacto en donde Lily viviría en Francia, pero ella, tan enigmática como siempre, nunca le dio una respuesta concreta.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber en dónde viviré?.- inquiría Lily.- Voy a marcharme a un país diferente.

- Porque quiero saber en dónde encontrarte.- replicaba Genzo.

- ¿Y para qué quieres volverme a encontrar, si me tienes ahora mismo?.- la sonrisa de la chica mostraba su tristeza.

Era una manera muy elocuente de decir: "Mírame, estoy aquí por ti", pero, o bien Genzo no lo notó, o bien, no se atrevió a reconocerlo. Quizás él creyó que, al final, no fue tan importante para Lily como creyó, _no lo suficientemente importante como para que ella no se marchara. _Y Lily, a su vez, sentía que ella no sería más que otro pasatiempo para el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el hombre imposible de enamorar.

Así que ambos sufrían en silencio la llama de lo que creían que era un amor no correspondido, de un malentendido creado por la desconfianza y la partida inminente. Wakabayashi no se atrevía a confesarle lo que sentía a Lily por miedo a perderla, y ella ni en sus más locos momentos se hubiese atrevido a abrirle su corazón a alguien y quedar totalmente expuesta. Así que la Soledad se regodeaba en hacer sufrir a dos corazones jóvenes que quizás estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

- Deberías de decirle lo que sientes.- le comentó Kaltz a Wakabayashi, en alguna ocasión.

- No sé de qué hablas.- Genzo fingió demencia.

- Bien que lo sabes.- replicó Kaltz.- Si dejas que Lily se vaya, vas a arrepentirte toda la vida.

- Yo no puedo detener a Lily.- murmuró Wakabayashi, sombrío.- Si ella desea irse, es su decisión, es libre de hacer lo que quiera...

Sin embargo, Wakabayashi por dentro se estaba muriendo...

"Si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirle lo que siento…".

Lily también estaba muy triste por tener que marcharse, pero ya no tenía ningún sentido el continuar en Alemania; sus estudios en medicina deportiva habían concluido y ella había recibido una estupenda oferta de trabajo en Francia, algo que no podía rechazar. En realidad, no habría nada que la hubiese detenido en Alemania, si no hubiera sido por Genzo Wakabayashi... Ella se había enamorado más que perdidamente, y sin embargo, él parecía no darse cuenta. Lily se desesperaba porque Genzo no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, pero más que nada, porque ella no se atrevía a confesarle su amor. ¿Lily se iría entonces sin luchar una última vez? Ella le dio una ojeada a sus sentimientos y supo que, si se marchaba sin decirle a Genzo que lo amaba, se arrepentiría toda su vida, pero también sabía que jamás podría vencer a su carácter tímido.

Y llegó al fin el día fatal, tan temido. Si bien Lily ya se había despedido de todos, Genzo insistió en acompañarla a tomar el tren que la alejaría de su vida para siempre, aun cuando conocía que ella no deseaba ningún tipo de despedida. Lily no lo admitiría, pero todos sabían que no quería que nadie la acompañase porque no deseaba que alguien la viera llorar. Y sin embargo, él insistió, no podía dejarla ir sin intentar llegar a su corazón, una última vez. Había tantas cosas que él deseaba decirle a ella... Y tantas cosas que ella quería decirle a él...

"Quizás, en el futuro, al verme ya no me recuerdes, ni despierte en ti ni el más leve sentimiento de amistad... Pero a pesar de eso, yo te seguiré queriendo, Genzo", pensó Lily. "No amaré a ningún otro hombre como te he amado a ti".

"No me importa a dónde te vayas. No habrá lugar en este mundo en donde yo no pueda encontrarte", pensó Genzo. "No pienso dejarte ir".

_"Porque mi amor rebasará cualquier obstáculo y frontera... ". _

Sin embargo, y a pesar del deseo de ambos de decirse cuanto sentían, ninguno habló durante el trayecto a la estación del tren. La sala de espera se sentía muy fría, y la tensión era tal, que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Los pasajeros que abordaban diariamente el tren rápido ignoraban por completo lo que sucedía en las mentes de esos dos jóvenes que parecían no querer detener el destino. Los minutos pasaban, y Genzo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Gracias por tu amistad, Gen.- Lily se puso de pie, con la firme intención de marcharse y acabar de una buena vez por todas.- Nunca te olvidaré.

Wakabayashi tomó la mano de Lily, pero se negó a soltarla. Ella bajó la mirada, ruborizada, sin atinar a decir nada.

- Eh... Debo irme.- murmuró Lily, mirando preocupada a la gente que se apresuraba a abordar el tren.- Se me hará tarde

- No te vayas.- pidió Genzo, en voz baja.- Por favor, no me dejes...

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Lily no entendía nada.

- No me dejes.- repitió Wakabayashi.- Yo... Lily, creo que me he enamorado de ti.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- ella estaba más que sorprendida.

- No temo decírtelo ya. No puedo dejarte ir. Sé bien que, si te vas, nunca volveré a ser el mismo.- murmuró Genzo.- Yo te amo, Lily. Quédate conmigo.

El tren pitó, anunciando su partida inminente. Por unos breves instantes, Genzo creyó que había ganado… Pero entonces, el gesto de Lily se trocó de sorpresa en pánico, y zafó su mano, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- No.- dijo ella, respirando profundo.- Lo siento… Yo… No puedo…

- ¿Qué?.- ahora Genzo era el sorprendido.

- Lo siento mucho.- ella parecía estar a punto de llorar.- Tengo que irme, mi tren está a punto de marchar.

- ¡Lily, espera!.- pidió él.

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la plataforma, en donde el tren que la llevaría a París esperaba su próxima salida. Genzo contempló, atónito, como se fugaba la única persona que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto al amor, desapareciendo entre la masa de personas que se apresuraban a abordar el tren. La joven no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez, haciendo que Genzo se maldijera a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.

"Mejor hubiera sido dejarla ir sin decirle nada…".

El tren comenzó a andar; Genzo se quedó parado en el andén, tratando de ver si localizaba a Lily en su interior, preguntándose si ella le regalaría una última mirada o si, simplemente, se ocultaría a sus ojos. Mientras los vagones pasaban y ella no aparecía, Wakabayashi se dijo que sería inútil volverla a buscar, si ya había confesado lo que sentía y Lily había salido corriendo al saberlo. El último vagón pasó y ella no apareció; Genzo lanzó un último suspiro, mientras miraba alejarse al tren que se llevaba para siempre a la chica que había trastornado su mundo. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que, a varios metros de donde se encontraba él, alguien lo miraba fijamente, sin atreverse a decir palabra. Al fin, la mirada de fuego que ella le dirigió hizo que él volteara a verla, sorprendiéndose nuevamente, más por considerarla una visión que una realidad.

- Lo lamento.- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa tímida.- Me porté como cobarde. A veces me pasa… Yo… Si aún me aceptas, Gen, quiero estar contigo.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero optó por callarse y echar a andar hacia ella. Lily se lanzó a correr hacia Genzo, tratando de descifrar la enigmática expresión de su rostro.

- Pensé que me habías dejado.- reclamó él, cuando estuvieron frente a frente.- De verdad, _creí que me dejarías._

- Lo siento.- repitió ella, avergonzada.- Eran tantos mis deseos de que me pidieras que me quedara, que cuando al fin escuché de tus labios lo que tanto anhelaba oír, tuve deseos de salir corriendo. Es algo estúpido, lo sé, porque también te amo, Gen, pero no pude…

Ahora fue él quien no la dejó terminar a ella. Genzo abrazó a Lily y la besó con intensidad en los labios, con el fuego apasionado del primer beso, mientras, a lo lejos, se escuchaba el sonido del tren que ya nunca más podría separarlos.

**Fin. **

**Notas:**

Fanfic escrito en noviembre del 2005, y reeditado (básicamente, reescrito, las escenas no son las mismas), debido a problemas ocurridos con los personajes usados originalmente.

Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi ©

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


End file.
